Wait! I Have to Update My Status on Facebook
by Yume ni Zephyr
Summary: Gimana ya kalau kematian Itachi tertunda cuma buat ganti status di Facebook? Oke! Ini fic pertama saya. R&R plisss...


Hallo! Salam kenal! Saya Yume, new comer di ffc sebagai author, tapi kalo sebagai pembaca sih udah lama. Hehehe.

Ini fic pertama saya, terinspirasi pas pertarungan Sasuke vs Itachi. Sangat OOC dan sangat tidak disarankan mencari saya buat digebukin.

So, selamat membaca ya!

Disclaimer: OmMas (Om Masashi Kishimoto) XD tapi yang bikin cerita ngaco ini saya lho…

Warning: OOC (jelas sekali!), terjadi kenistaan yang sangat, terutama pada Itachi. XD

**Wait! I Have to Update My Status on Facebook!**

**By Yume ni Zephyr**

Tuk.

"Maaf Sasuke, ini yang terkahir" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Itachi pun jatuh.

*slow motion*

Itachi terjatuh. Tubuhnya ringan, pikirannya kosong, pandangannya perlahan mulai kabur, seakan melayang di udara * =_= *. Walau tak begitu jelas, dirasakannya angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh tubuh dan rambut indahnya hingga berkibar-kibar *bendera kalee*. Perlahan tapi pasti. Tubuh Itachi mulai menyentuh tanah. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang tadi menyentuh kening Sasuke tergeletak disamping tubuh (pendek) Itachi.

Readers : "Lebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy"

Sasuke : "Wooi, dasar Author lebay bin gaje! Dramatis banget seh. Inilah efek kebanyakan nonton Inayah! Kakak gue kapan matinya kalo ceritanya lama begini??? "

Author : (Mutados senyum-senyum gaje) " Numpang lewaaaat"

Normal : Tring!

Tik Tik Tik.

Bunyi hujan diatas genting….

Sasuke & Readers : "Bertele-tele!" *sambil nakol Author pake duit 100 ribuan*

Tik tik tik.

Jarum berdetik, tak mungkin bisa kuhentikan….

*Author disemprot pestisida*

Sasuke : "Stop! Waktu Anda habis! Tidak ada waktu buat nyanyi! Cepetan ceritanyaaaa!"

Author : "O o o okelah kalo begitu, okelah kalo begitu." *Malah makin kenceng nyanyi*

Normal (real) : POV brooth tuut precet precet preeeetttt XD

Tik tik tik.

Seakan langit ikut menangis, dunia terluka, pohon-pohon runtuh, bangunan ambruk, genteng tetangga pada terbang *ini sih ancur gara-gara angina puting beliung!*, tanggul Situ Gintung jebol lagi *yang ini amit-amit dah. Naudzubillah.*

Ya! Hujan turun. Suara petir menyambar begitu ganas. Seakan-akan ingin melalap siapapun yang ada didekatnya.

Makin lama hujan makin deras karena pengaruh jurus Itahi dan Sasuke yang membuat kumpulan awan mendung yang besar.

Merasa telah mengalahkan Itachi, Sasuke tersenyum menang ketika ia melihat jasad Itachi yang (kelihatannya) sudah tak bernyawa. Tetapi dibalik senyuman itu ada sedikit penyesalan yang terlintas di hatinya. Ada rasa sedih yang tak tertahankan karena ia menyaksikan sang kakak mati di depan matanya yang memang disebabkan olehnya juga. (Bayangkan sambil diiringi lagu Love an Truth-nya Yui. Owh, so sweet).

Setelah lama tersenyum *orang gila kale* sampai gigi Sasuke kering *lho?*, Sasuke merasakan kepalanya mendadak berat sekali, tak ada tenaga. Cakra yang tersisa pun tak cukup untuk membuat kaki Sasuke melangkah. Sepertinya ia akan pingsan.

Tetapi…. (harap dibaca dengan intonasi kaya host acara Silet)

"This is it! Blackberry Baru Beli Ala Itachi Queen!" teriak Itachi mirip Farah Quinn kalo mamerin hasil masakannya.

Jelegeeerr!!!

Sebuah petir menyambar Sasuke yang mematung plus melongo gaje. Sampe-sampe mukanya gosong bin jelek. Lebih jelek daripada pas Sasuke berubah _joutai_ 2. *Author dikeroyok fans-nya Sasu*

Jasad Itachi yang tadi terkapar mendadak bangun! Posisi Itachi terduduk sambil ngacung-ngacungin hape BB berwarna *kuning polkadot pink-nya.

***terinspirasi dari fic-nya Akatsumi ai di fandom ES21 yang berjudul 'Fience? Fence!'. Aku pinjem yah kalimat warna: kuning polkadot pink-nya, hehehe… tengkyu... *nyengir* oia, maaf saya minta izinnya tanpa konfirmasi dulu. Dzigh! *Ampun ampun, tapi boleh khan?***

"Ya Allah, apakah kami sedang syuting Rahasia Ilahi?" batin Sasuke.

"Kau! Kenapa kau belum mati? Kenapa…. Kenapa kau bangun lagi???" teriak Sasuke lebay yang masih bingung sama kejadian ini.

"Ada yang ketinggalan! Musti ganti status!" kata Itachi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

"Sebenernya, aku pengen ngabarin keadaanku sekarang sama _all people in the world_ lewat Facebook. Dan aku belum sempet ganti status ku." lanjut Itachi.

"_What? Facebook?_ Apaan tuh?" batin Sasuke.

Gubrak. Hari gini gak tau Facebook? Ganteng-ganteng kok gak tau Facebook? Kemana aja sih, Sas?

"Facebook?" Tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Iya, Facebook! Pokoknya sebelum aku _isdet_, sebelum hape konslet gara-gara keujanan, sebelum pulsa abis, aku mesti update satus ku!" ucap Itachi menggebu-gebu.

Lalu Itachi mengeluarkan Blackberry Gemini ber-_casing_ kuning polkadot pink-nya.

Setelah tampilan FB terbuka, Itachi memasukkan alamat emailnya : .bro *yang mau nge-_add_, silakan hehe (emang ada?)*. Lalu _password_-nya *********************.

Si Sasuke yang lagi ngeliatin tingkah kakaknya cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Tadinya mau pingsan, tapi gak jadi.

"Wala! Akhirnya kebuka juga. Gak sia-sia aku beli ni hape 6 juta. Kagak _lola_ (loading lama) cuy." ngemengnya masih ala Farah Quinn.

"Sebenernya dia kapan matinya sih? Mau ganti status atau apalah, atau mau pamer harga hape? Cih!" gerutu Sasuke yang emang kesindir gara-gara dia mah gak punya hape sama sekali *so poory and so pity*.

Boro-boro beli hape, baju aja kurang jaitan, buktinya bagian dadanya bolong, terus sabuknya, orang-orang mah pake _belt_ keren, tapi dia malah pake tali tambang hasil ngegondol pas perlombaan 17 Agustusan kemaren.

Terbukti 'kan kalo Sasu itu KERE! K-E-R-E! Gak kaya kakaknya yang tajir abis, tuh liat aja Itachi bisa beli BB.

Kakuzu : "Author baka! Itachi beli BB karena dia ngutang ke gue. Katanya mau nyumbang buat bikin Pos Ronda Rt. 5 Rw. 6, eh taunya malah beli hape. Dasar teman durhaka!"

Author : "Numpang lewaat."

Sasu Lover : *ngegebukin Author.*

NORMAL : JRENG!

"Oke! Sekarang ganti status." Itachi sibuk mencet-mencet tombol BB-nya.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

Kira-kira isi status yang diketik Itachi kayak gini:

' **Mungkn ni hr trakhr ak xsis d FB. Thx bgd y bwt all my pren yg ud ngs hdp ak. Bwt ktua Pein, thx ud brsdia nrima ak d Akatsuki n nobatin ak jd **_**the most handsome member of Akatsuki**_**, ak trharu sngad. Bwd Kisame yg ud jd partner ak, ak nyesel bgd lo jd partner ak, cz lo ud bkin krpotn gr2 wjh jlk lo yg bkin FansGirl&FansBoy ak lari ktkutan. Bwt bla bla bla bla…**

**Spesialnya bwd Zetsu. Zet, jgn mkan jasad ak yah, kasiin z jsad ak k FansGirl&FansBoy ak biar mrk mengelu2kn nm ak *omes mode: on*. N ucapannya, ptrin yah lagunya, thx DJ! '**

Ketika Itachi akan menekan tombol _Send_, ia memegang kepalanya. Ia bimbang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang belum _mudeng_ ama tingkah kakaknya.

"Belum pas!" jawab Itachi treak-treak norak! Lebay banged!

"Maksud lo?"

"Snap snap snap! Wahai adikku yang bodoh, plis deh. Kamu gak tau apa, aku tuh cowok paling eksis di Facebook. Kamu mesti bangga punya kakak kayak aku. _Because I was born to be a famous boy_. Temen aku di Facebook udah 9.999.999, kurang satu orang lagi jadi 10 juta. Hebat kan!" Itachi ngomongnya persis gaya Fitri Tropica. Asli lebay.

"Apa sih? Lo gaje amat! Kalo mau mati, mati aja! Jangan bertele-tele gitu. Mati aja kok susah. Banyak dosa lu!" hardik Sasuke kesal.

Sebenernya Sasu pengen ngeluarin chidori, cuma apa daya, tenaga dan cakranya udah abis. Sasu cuma bisa mikir kalo pas sakaratul maut, kakaknya mendadak kena penyakit banci.

"Aku mesti edit ni status. Mesti ada yang ditambahin." Itachi sok bingung sambil mencet-mencet keypad hape-nya.

Sasuke yang ngerasa dikacangin, malah mengeras jadi batu, kepanasan jadi meleleh, keujanan jadi longsor, keanginan jadi terbang entah kemana, kesamber petir *bayangin aja sendiri XD*.

"Aduh, apa ya???" Itachi sibuk sendiri kadang guling-guling terus bangun, terus guling-guling lagi, terus bangun lagi *capek deh*.

Mendadak Itachi inget sama salah satu video di YouTube.

"Yaaay!!! Okelah kalo begitu, tambahin itu aja!" treak Itachi norak kegirangan sambil mencet-mencet tombol nambahin kata-kata di statusnya.

Kurang lebih seperti ini bunyinya:

Ketuhanan yang Maha Esa

Kemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab

(sori, salah ketik)

NORMAL : BIIIIP

Itachi nambahin di statusnya:

'**Bwd smua yg jd plend ak, sori y kalo ak pny slh, minal aidzin walfaidzin. Terus bwd Emak ama Babeh, AKU AKAN MENYUSUUUL… Waiting for me please!'**

_N then_…

'**Bwd yang pernah nyakitin gw, bwd mantan-mantan gue, buat temen-temen SD gue, yang pernah ngejahatin gue, MAKAN NEH!!! Lo **_**add**_** gue d Facebook, gue **_**approve **_**lu man!!!'**

*Author gak hapal kata-katanya. Pokoknya Itachi ngetik sambil meragain gayanya persis Marshanda.*

Yup! Itachi emang mendadak inget sama video Marshanda di YouTube yang pernah heboh itu loh…

Dan akhirnya Itachi neken pilihan _Send_.

Baru aja ganti status, udah banyak yang komen.

Itachi: "Eaealah, aku kan terkenal banget di dunia maya."

Author: "Kyaaa Itachi…."

Readers: *sweatdrop*

Sasuke yang dari tadi mematung, makin gondok gara-gara super dikacangin, cuma bisa ngedumel dalam hati.

"Ni orang sebenernya niat mati ga seh??? Ya Allah, apa setangkai manusia di depan mataku ini benar-benar kakakku???"

Gak lama Sasuke pingsan, dan Itachi nunda dulu kematiannya coz dia masih asik balesin komen statusnya.

Dan mereka pun menikah lalu mempunyai dua ekor anak, satu laki satunya lagi banci. Happy ending deh….

Udah ah gitu aja….

Akhirnya selesai juga.…

Aargh!!! Gaje kan? Jayus? Bertele-tele? Hmm, saya akui kalo cerita ini ASLI GAJE BIN NGASAL! T_T

Bagi para readers dan senpai, tolong review dan koreksinya yah,,, Oia, bagi Sasuke atau Itachi lover, saya mohon maaf jika OOC banget hehehe *padahal sendirinya ItaLover*. Thanks ud baca fic pertama saya. Mudah-mudahan kalian terhibur. Kaaakkaakkakk….

N

review

review

review.

_~ Yume

Itachi ngetik status lagi: "Para pembaca dan senpai, tolong review fic ini, nanti saya add kalian di FB deh." *tring* -senyum ala Guru Guy-


End file.
